Proven Wrong
by Beck-dono
Summary: Draco doesn't quite believe in male pregnancy. Silly boy. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy slash, mpreg, muggle universe. Oneshot.


I wrote this first period with my friend looking over my shoulder. He kinda freaked out XD Yeah this is like post/during their relationship in the muggle world. Anyhoo as you can see I've gotten into Harry Potter…again. I have not died!

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own crap. If I did Tom Felton would be in a lot of trouble fluffed…you too Daniel!

Proven Wrong

Harry sighed and looked at his watch. He frowned, his eyes going to the bathroom door. He drummed his fingers on his arm impatiently, "Draco hurry up! You're the one who wanted to see the movie in the first place!" He glared at the door. The raven haired man groaned and stomped his foot childishly. Draco could be such a girl sometimes.

Draco glared at the door, "Wait a damn minute Potter!" He looked back at the pregnancy test. Bouncing his knees as he waited. He looked at his watch, "Its been three minutes dammit! Where are my results?" He whispered harshly to himself. Loud whispered really. Because if he didn't whisper Harry would hear him. Harry heard everything.

Everything.

At last something began to show, Draco sighed in relief, "Finally!" He covered his mouth. Harry frowned, "'Finally' what, love?" He walked to the door. Draco felt his heart flutter at the pet name. He sighed then blinked, there were more important things at hand. Mild concern set on Harry's face when he didn't receive a reply, "Draco? You okay?" He pressed his ear against the door slightly.

Draco glared while waiting for the bar or bars to darken. He glared at the door annoyed, "Finally got my zipper undone, the bloody thing was stuck." He called out beyond the door. Harry raised an eyebrow, "How'd it get stuck?" His concern replaced with curiosity. Draco sighed, "Harry I just-ugh! Harry just give me a minute please." He ran a hand through his platinum hair, this stupid piece of plastic was frustrating him. He just had to get the slowest pregnancy test in the world!

Harry's concern returned, Draco only ever said 'please' when he was stressed out. Or when him and Harry were well, doing unmentionable things to the blonde. And boy did he love to do those things with the blonde. He sighed happily, oh the way Draco would blush and squirm. He was getting hot just thinking about it. Maybe in the theater they could sit in the waaay back.

Draco's heart beat quickened when two blue lines appeared. For a second he just stared at it. Then he dropped it, his hand going to his mouth. He stared at the door, "Bloody hell…" He pick it up and walked out the cramped restroom of their small apartment. Harry jumped a bit when the door opened, "Hey, you ready to g-" The pregnancy test was shoved in his face. Harry blinked, a little grossed out, and took the test from Draco's soft hand.

Draco's hands had always been soft. Soft and warm. Harry hummed happily remembering when he finally got the nerve to hold the boys hand for the first time. Of course the boy had teased him later on about how it took him so long. Harry had then began to snog him senseless. He faintly wondered why he was being so nostalgic today.

Harry nodded, "Good memories." He sighed blissfully at their young and awkward love. Draco grit his teeth, "Would you look at the damn test Potter!" He glared at his boyfriend after shouting out the command. Harry blinked, "Oh. Yeah, sure." He smiled at Draco, then his eyes landed on the piece of plastic in his hand. This smile was replaced by shock and then a smug smirk. He smirked like the Cheshire cat, "Well, well, well. Look what we've got here." The back of his free hand stroked the blondes cheek.

It took all of Draco's will power not to lean into the comforting touch. He bristled, "Don't fuck with me Potter." He smacked the hand away. Harry tsked, that reminded him of how they used to be, foolish young boys picking fights. Self-consciously Draco looked away, "So what do you think, Harry?" He looked at the floating dust particles. In his mind he was calculating all of the responses the man could possibly come up with. On of them made his stomach sink at just the idea.

Harry's smirked broadened, "I think I was right." He brought his hand back up to the man's cheek, stroking the soft flesh with his thumb. The platinum blonde looked confused, "What do you mean?" Once again swatting the hand away. Merlin did he hate when people stroked his face! It was so creepy and old-manish. He often would wonder why people liked to touch his face. He knew he was gorgeous and all but come on. Every fucking day with these people!

Harry pecked his lips unrepentantly, "I mean remember, like," Draco glared, "Don't say 'like' Potter." He pecked him back, a small smiled play on his lips. Harry smiled, "Anyway, it was around two month's ago and I was trying to put a condom on, and you were all, "Forget about it! I need you nooow Harry!' Then you made sexy noises and I took you. Remember?" He put their forehead together, looking into the dangerous crystalline grey eyes. Draco frowned, "I'm sure most of that is the exaggerated warped shit of your memory, but I get the point. But I yet see how you were right." He pulled the taller man down by the collar of his shirt, bringing them closer. Harry draped his arms around the blonde's hips, "Because you also said, 'Stop being such a pussy Potter! Men don't get pregnant! Do me, you ardent fool!' At least that's how I remember it went." He grinned.

Draco raised a delicate brow, "Hm, I hardly think I said that." He let the man go, preparing to leave. Harry's strong arms pulled him back against his well-toned chest. Those years of quidditch hadn't gone without benefits. He whispered into the blonde's gentle locks, "Say it. I was right, you were wrong." He breathed in the scent he had come to love. Draco glared, but decided what the hell? Why not give Potter one win, since he was usually wrong.

Draco's hot breath coasted past Harry's ear as he spoke, "You were right Potter. This time anyway." He let his tongue swipe along the shell of the raven's ear. Harry growled and gave a rough squeeze to Draco's backside. This caused the blonde to jump and chuckle mischievously. Hugging the raven around his neck, he place a kiss to his cheek. Harry smiled and took the blonde's hand into his, as they headed to the door.

He flashed his lover a grin, "So what should we name it?" He opened the door. Draco pondered this and then looked to the taller, darker haired male next to him. He bit his lip, "How about Sirius? For a name I mean." He felt Harry stop moving. He hesitantly looked up at the taller man. Shocked to find a warm smile on his face, "Its perfect." He pulled the blonde close by wrapping an arm around his waist.

Draco smiled back, happy he hadn't struck a nerve, "Then Sirius it is. Ah, but what if it's a girl?" He intertwined his fingers with those of Harry's. Harry dropped a kiss onto his head, this gesture made the blonde flush. "Well?" Draco waited for a reply, but never got one. He sighed giving up on the smiling fool. The couple walked hand in hand down the street. Soon a small pair of hands would join theirs and they would walk down this road together.

End.

Not a word. So I was too lazy to up with a name of my own :C Hope you like that is was just a little fluff I guess. I am making a sequel called 'Proven Wrong…Again'

Take not even a minute out of your life to feed my ego.

P.S.- It likes pocky.


End file.
